Time waits for no one
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: OS sur ce qu'a fait Nausicaä après la destruction du cimetière de Shuwa. Basé sur le manga. Selm-Nausicaä zazou la grumelle


_Bonjour tout le monde !!_

_Cet os est basé sur le manga de Nausicaä de la vallée du vent. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il est possible que certains personnages et certains lieux vous soient inconnus. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Zazou la Grum's _

_**Time waits for no one.**_

Nausicaä entra dans la Mer de la Décomposition. L'ombre de la forêt l'enveloppa progressivement au fur et à mesure de son avancée…

Dix longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute de l'empire Dork et la destruction du cimetière de Shuwa.

Nausicaä était restée quatre ans avec la population de cet empire déchu pour l'aider à se reconstruire et à s'organiser. A présent, l'empire Dork était éclaté en tribus alliées mais indépendantes, possédant leurs propres fonctionnements. Le respect de la nature et de la forêt inculqué par l'être vêtue de bleu avait porté ses fruits : les tribus vivaient maintenant en harmonie avec leur environnement.

Cependant, le souvenir de son père, l'absence de Mito et la nostalgie de son pays d'enfance ramenèrent Nausicaä dans la Vallée du Vent. Elle fut accueillie avec une immense joie dans son royaume natal, duquel elle reprit les fonctions de son père, et continua l'oeuvre de ce dernier ainsi que ceux des habitants de la Vallée depuis son départ. Le royaume d'Eftar connut alors un véritable renouveau.

Tepa et Chikuku furent nommés héritiers du royaume en tant que petite cousine (très) éloignée et fils adoptif de la princesse.

Trois ans après son retour, Nausicaä partit pour une période de deux ans en Empire Tolmèque. Kushana se mariait avec Senaï, un des généraux qui avaient survécus au massacre de la dernière guerre. La déesse blanche avait établi de nouvelles lois, justes, et les Tolmèques retenaient la leçon des longs règnes teintés de trahison d'antan.

Nausicaä, par sa connaissance des plantes, était parvenue à guérir la mère de son amie. Après d'émouvantes retrouvailles, mère et fille s'appliquèrent avec l'aide de Senaï et de Nausicaä à faire prospérer le royaume et à y ancrer un pacifisme et une tolérance sans pareils.

La princesse de la Vallée du Vent rentra ensuite chez elle. Le royaume avait été maintenu en état par Tepa et Chikuku et il n'y avait aucun problème. Nausicaä reprit ses recherches dans le but de trouver un moyen pour survivre dans la future Terre purifiée. Mais malgré son travail acharné, ses résultats étaient peu convainquant.

Deux ans après son retour de Tolmèque, on célébra l'union de Tepa et Chikuku. Le royaume fut en fête durant six longs mois. Des Tolmèques, des Dorks et des habitants du royaume d'Eftar, des proches du couple vinrent fêter l'évènement.

Une fois le calme retrouvé, une étrange envie commença à envahir le cœur de la princesse. Elle se prenait à regarder la forêt avec nostalgie et envie. Elle croyait voir Selm partout. La pensée de l'homme de la forêt ne la quittait plus.

Quatre mois plus tard, elle prit la décision de le rejoindre. Elle laissa donc une nouvelle fois la vallée aux mains de Chikuku et Tepa, puis après avoir rassemblé ses affaires, elle quitta son royaume pour une durée indéterminée.

Nausicaä avait à présent bien avancé vers les profondeurs de la forêt toxique. Elle saluait les insectes sur son passage. Les hommes de la forêt n'avaient pas de demeure précise, il lui faudrait donc arpenter le lieu de vie de cette tribu afin de retrouver Selm. La princesse s'était arrêtée pour voir les miyogashi déverser leurs spores. Ce spectacle était toujours aussi émouvant pour la jeune femme. Elle sourit, rassembla son courage et se remit en marche.

La chance fit que, à peine une semaine plus tard, elle aperçut, perché sur une mue d'omû, un homme de la forêt. Celui-ci, la voyant approcher, sauta de son perchoir. Elle fut bientôt à sa hauteur. Nausicaä n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle se retrouva entraînée par le jeune homme. Il s'arrêta brutalement devant un assemblement d'arbres pétrifiés et fit basculer un des blocs de ces arbres. Ils accédèrent à une salle d'air pur, où apparemment, il s'était établi. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, il enleva le haut de sa tenue traditionnelle et Nausicaä, laissant tomber ses affaires, se jeta dans ses bras. Selm… C'était Selm…

Lui aussi désirait revoir la jeune femme, aussi s'était-il installé à proximité du royaume dans une demeure de sa tribu.

Nausicaä avait la tête enfouie au creux du cou de son ami et Selm avait sa tête dans les cheveux de la princesse.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Nausicaä… Commença –t-il.

-Et moi donc… Je commençais à désespérer… Renchérit la jeune femme.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, à la fois soulagés et euphoriques de s'être enfin retrouvés. Puis ils se contemplèrent longuement, sans échanger de paroles.

Enfin Selm alluma un feu pendant que Nausicaä posait ses affaires avec celles du jeune homme. Puis elle le rejoignit près du feu et ils se mirent à échanger les nouvelles des dix dernières années.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi, heureux d'être enfin ensemble, ils vagabondaient dans la forêt pendant toute la journée et le soir, ils retournaient à l'abri et discutaient jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Ça faisait à présent deux semaines que Nausicaä avait rejoint Selm. La veille, ils avaient changé d'abri. Le soir tombait et ils profitaient de la douce chaleur du feu et du silence nocturne de la forêt. Selm était assis contre un rocher et Nausicaä s'appuyait contre lui, son dos touchant son torse, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Selm entourait de ses bras la taille de la jeune femme. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé, bercés par le crépitement du feu.

Soudain, Selm déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amie et lui demanda doucement :

-Nausicaä… Tu te souviens quand je t'avais proposé de passer ma vie à tes côtés ?

-Oui… pourquoi ?

-Je… Je sais bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre tu devras retourner parmi les tiens mais…

-Mais … ?

-Je ne supporterais plus d'être séparé de toi… parce que… je t'aime.

Nausicaä se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme. Le visage de ce dernier était sérieux et Selm évitait prudemment de rencontrer le regard de la jeune femme.

-Selm… Regarde-moi.

Celui-ci s'exécuta. Nausicaä sourit et caressa du dos de la main la joue du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime aussi… Et je souhaite passer ma vie à tes côtés, même si, pour cela, nous devons voyager entre ta tribu et mon royaume.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Selm. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un premier baiser empli d'amour et d'avenir…

-°-

Le temps passa. Jamais plus on ne vit Nausicaä sans Selm ou Selm sans Nausicaä. Ils partageaient leur temps entre la Vallée du Vent et la Forêt.

Leur premier enfant, Lastel, vit le jour un an et demi après le début de leur relation. C'était une petite fille pleine de vie que tous, humains comme animaux et insectes, respectaient et aimaient. Jill et Yupa, deux adorables mais turbulents jumeaux étaient nés six ans plus tard.

La paix régnait sur le royaume d'Eftar, le royaume Dork et l'empire Tolmèque, fortement aidée par l'amitié entre les dirigeants de ces territoires. Les hommes apprenaient la tolérance et la bienveillance envers la forêt et ses habitants.

Le cercle purifié de la Mer de la Décomposition gagnait du terrain, tel un désert envahissant lentement mais sûrement la forêt toxique qui poursuivait son œuvre bienfaitrice et purificatrice.

Nausicaä et Selm cherchaient à présent un moyen de vivre dans un nouvel air purifié et leurs recherches s'annonçaient fructueuses.

FIN

_Voili voilou -_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu. _

_Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu !! _

_Zazou la grumelle. _


End file.
